Maddies Underland
by Freya Hemsley
Summary: The story starts on the day of Maddie's wedding and she is really nervous but after see's a white rabbit she forgets about the wedding and follows this rabbit which takes her to underland where she gets into trouble and meet's really strange new people.


**This is my own version of Alice in wonderland but with some of my own characters added to replace some original ones. I don't own any of the original characters. Please review and tell me if I'm doing anything bad as its my first story…. **

_**Chapter 1: The bride's first thought. 12+**_

**The day had come the day of the wedding, Maddie stared into the mirror shaking heavily with fear wearing the perfect white dress her husband to be had surprised her with the week before. A loud sigh comes out from her lips and she turns away from her reflection not wanting to see herself thinking everything was wrong, she was wrong and this day was wrong the only thing that was right was her husband to be was waiting for his bride to come out and say I do. Maddie looked down and her light brown hair moved over her face slowly covering her bright green eyes, she looked at her pale arms making herself a little annoyed as she thought because of this she looked disgusting in the dress.**

**She was about to rip her veil off before a young girl walked in smiling smugly being followed in by a man named George who beamed upon seeing maddie in the dress. "You look amazing Maddie." He smiled walking around her to get a better look. ****Maddie looked down to the floor nodding as he complimented her "Thank you" she mumbled and walked to a chair where she sat down, As maddie gazed into space the small toddler crawled over giggling and smirked while saying "Mommy looks like a marshmallow" she sat up and looked at her mother waiting for her reaction but maddie just nodded not moving at all. ****George sighed and picked the toddler up walking towards the door again "I'll just ****take ****Karin in the other room" he walks out taking the now screaming toddler with him.**

**Maddie stood up after they both had gone and looked in the mirror again with a look of utter disgust upon her face, she looked out the window at all the people waiting in the church yard to be let inside, in the corner of her eye she sees a small white blob moving in the bushes nearby the window she was gazing from, when she moved her eyes to look directly at it she realised it was in fact a small white rabbit sniffing around in the rose bush. This rabbit stopped and looked up towards the figure at the window its nose twitching and it ran off into the forest that was next to the church. Maddie's breathing quickened as she had the urge to follow it knowing it would take her somewhere where she had never been, maybe even help her clear her head for a little while too.**

**As the white spec disappears into the deep dark forest the door swings open and a girl with purple hair walked in smiling, her hazel eyes sparking as she jumped slightly walking right up to maddie putting both her hands on her shoulder's gently forcing her to stand straight. **"**Well even though you said you didn't want me to talk to you after what happened, I have to say good luck with it and I still am here for you" the girl named Imogen randomly fluffed out Maddie's veil and smiled sitting down in the chair watching. ****Immy sat there with Maddie for a few minute's but soon feel asleep as all that Maddie did was gaze out the window to where the small white rabbit ran off to. ****Footsteps walked down the corridor fast two pairs to be exact one giggling and the other laughing loudly as they got closer Immy woke up and squeaked when she heard them and jumped up looking at Maddie "Damn it they are going to take me away again, please maddie I cant take it they are so annoying together." She pouted but as before Maddie didn't make any movements at all.**

**Before Immy could hide a red haired girl came in wearing a short version of a bride's maid which she altered herself being followed by a brown haired man who was wearing a suit suited for the best man which he apparently was picked to be the girl gasped slightly and stopped in the door way "Oh my goodness, Maddie you look so, so" she stops to think of something but is interrupted by the man who finished her sentence smirking "Beautiful." She looked at him and turned hugging him tightly smiling. Immy rolled her eyes and walked towards them shaking her head "Come on Markus you should be with the groom and Tyler go find the baby and get back here" ****Before the couple could argue immy had already pushed them back out the room and closed the door.**

**Maddie blinked and looked around looking like she zoned out the whole time and turned to see Immy walking back over to her smiling evilly which frightened maddie and made her shudder slightly "What are you up to now?" she said as Immy adjusted her veil and hair. "Noth…." The door slams open and Tyler runs in carrying Karin under her arm while Kirin laughed not really knowing what was going on but liked whatever it was. "I…Got her" Tyler placed her on the ground and fell to the ground out of breath just as Immy clapped indicating it was time, time for the ceremony.**


End file.
